The present invention relates to a cap, and more particularly to a cap provided with a separated inner space for accommodating a sunshade that may be conveniently taken out to detachably connect to the cap to shield a large area of a wearer's nape and cheeks from sunrays.
A cap is a common headgear for putting on a wearer's head to protect the head and eyes from harmful sunrays or rainwater. The cap can also form a decorative part of the wearer's attire.
A cap generally includes a crown portion for covering an upper part of a wearer's head, and a visor extended from a lower front of the crown portion for shielding the wearer's eyes from sunrays. A cap with such a structure can only be used to protect a portion of the wearer's head above the eyes. The wearer's nape and cheeks that are not covered by the cap or clothes are still exposed to the strong and harmful sunrays. To protect these areas against the scorching sun, people would usually apply sunscreen product over skin of these areas, or use an additional means, such as a towel, a handkerchief, etc., to cover these areas. In countryside, farmers would sew a piece of cloth to the edge of a hat or cap in an attempt to protect their nape and cheeks from the strong sunrays. However, such cloth sewed on the hat or cap is not removable as desired and does not always meet the requirement of esthetics.
It is therefore desirable to develop a cap that not only shields a wearer's head top and eyes from sunrays or rainwater, but also protects the wearer's nape and cheeks as actual need, while the cap can still function as a good decorative means to the wearer's attire.